Daze Of Their Lives
by Special Agent Stace
Summary: What were the lives of Tony, Abby, Ziva and McGee like at age 10? Tony's mom wanted him to wear a sailor suit, for one. Abs, Ziva and McGee all yet to come. Crap summary, but it's what's on the inside that counts! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own, just love! :) All credit goes to DPB for the original idea, the rest of the crew, and of course, the spectacular cast!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anthony!"

"Yeah?" Tony yelled, running down the marble staircase to the grand front entrance of his house.

His mother's smile faded fast. "Anthony, what have I told you about saying 'yeah'?"

"Um..." Tony tugged on the hem of his shirt. "It's vulgar?"

"Precisely. Much like that shirt you're wearing."

Tony tugged at the hem of his neat light blue t-shirt. "What's wrong with it?"

"You know your father and I expect you to wear proper attire at all times. In addition, that does not include blue jeans."

"But Mom, it's Saturday! I was going to play football with Rick and Dylan and the guys!"

"We'll see about that." Mrs. DiNozzo bustled past her son. Tony followed her into the living room- or rather, one of the many immaculate rooms they used solely for entertaining purposes.

"What's in the bags?" Tony pointed to the stiff white shopping bags his mother was clutching.

She smiled. "Oh, it's darling. You're going to love it."

Tony's eyes narrowed. "What is it?" he asked suspiciously.

His mother opened one of the bags and lifted something out.

Tony felt his heart sink as he stared, dismayed, at a navy blue shirt with a big white collar and brass buttons. It sank even more when she pulled out matching ankle-length pants, shiny black lace-up shoes and finally, a little cap.

"Isn't it lovely?" she exclaimed.

Tony's mouth dropped open. "Noo!"

"Anthony!" his mother scolded again. "Don't be so rude! I chose this especially for you and you _will _be wearing it. Starting from tonight."

"For your dinner party thing?! No _way_! I'll look like a sailor!"

"There's nothing wrong with that. Maybe you could even become a sailor some day!"

"I won't ever be a sailor, or anything that has to do with sailors. And I'm too old to dress like one." Tony grumbled.

"Anthony T. DiNozzo, I bought this very beautiful, very _expensive_ suit for you and if you do not wear it tonight you can forget about a birthday party this year!"

"Please Mom, no!" he begged. "That's not fair!"

"Do be quiet." his mother snapped angrily. "Or your father will hear of this."

Tony hung his head. He knew his dad would get mad. And when he got mad, he drank. And when he drank...

"Now, are you going to wear this tonight?" Mrs. DiNozzo gestured angrily towards the hideous outfit.

"Yeah Mom." he mumbled.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yes, Mother." Tony said clearly.

"Very well. I'm glad we are in agreement." his mother said, suddenly cheerful.

Tony stared at his socks. "Can I go play football now?"

"Of course darling. Be back by half-past five, and not a minute later." She smiled, but Tony noticed she wasn't looking at him, but a spot somewhere behind him. She turned and headed up the staircase with her shopping bags as Tony began to put on his sneakers.

He had just finished tying his laces when the maid appeared with a bottle of water, which she handed to him. "Have a nice game Master DiNozzo." she smiled.

Tony gazed up at her sadly. She was only twenty, and was already a slave to his family. And for what? She was always here, cleaning up after them. She hardly ever saw her own husband and their newborn daughter. He took the water. "Thanks Rose, see ya later. And please... call me Tony." he smiled, opened the front door and made his way down the steps.

"Good-bye, Master Tony." Rosita smiled back politely, and began sweeping the front porch.

Tony waved, turned, and began walking down the long driveway. A minute later he spotted his friends waiting out on the sidewalk. He ran the rest of the way, excited to meet them.

"Ready to get your butt kicked?" he laughed, tossing the ball into the air.

"No way!" Rick scoffed, leaping for the ball.

Dylan shoved him out of the way and they began wrestling. Tony was about to join in when he heard a high voice in the distance. "Annthonnyyy!"

Tony's friends began snickering. He turned around, and blushed furiously when he finally spotted his mother standing on the second-floor balcony. "Don't you dare get dirty!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please, review, and let me know, who do you want next (out of Abby, Ziva and McGee)? I'm all for freedom of speech.


End file.
